The Perfect Anniversary
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: Tony is happy to celebrate his first anniversary with Pepper. Tony is always going over the top when it comes to Pepper. when his anniversary takes a turn for the worst, what will he do to get things back on track? and you know Tony, he always goes to extreme lengths to make things perfect. when Tony goes too far, will she be really mad or will she be secretly enjoying it? P T fic
1. Chapter 1

THE PERFECT ANNIVERSARY

For so long I felt like my life was an epic tragedy. One that would drive me straight to the ground and not a single tear would be shed. Why? Because I was an asshole that no one cared about, I had no family which meant that no one was forced into loving me. My dad didn't pretend though, he never pretended because he never paid attention to me at all. Just looked right through me as though I wasn't even there. Anyway, I was content on proving everyone wrong and even though they hated me, no matter how much they didn't respect me ...they had no choice but to listen to me. I accomplished the impossible when they gave up and while they settled, my life was perfect… well, that was the facade I had to put up because I couldn't and wouldn't give them the benefit of the doubt. They were so quick to throw my screw-ups in my face, they were so angry when I just laughed and walked away. I didn't have a love life because I didn't know how to, I mean ...I didn't know what it looked like. I guess that's why I was fooled by so many women before I stopped trying. I have to admit, there was one other woman but I don't think that she was interested. She only wanted me for what I could give her access to, she wanted my help ...not me. That was when I went completely cold until I met her, that's when everything changed. It was like being locked in the dark for so long then escaping and, getting a chance to see the sun. she rolled her eyes at me as she smiled and, I don't know what about that made me laugh. She was obviously pissed at me for staring but I couldn't look away, then she rolled her eyes….I don't know if it was the way she did it, it was different. Everything she said and did was perfect to me but you know what I hate? When I call her perfect and people are so quick to say, " she's not perfect because"…. Well, you have your definition of perfect and I have mine. Just because you have flaws doesn't mean your not perfect, just because you make mistakes, you struggle and you don't always know all of the answers or because you don't fit the image of perfection, doesn't mean your not perfect. Perfection is admitting when you're wrong, fixing your mistakes, working hard, having a big hard and trying your best. She was more than just some conquest, she was more than just a friend ...I had fallen in love with her. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she did consider me a friend and she did love me. I could see it in her eyes and the way she smiled at me. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship (ok, ok that was a lie ...I was afraid that she would reject me. What if after my declaration, she decided to quit and storm off? What if what I was seeing was wrong? I didn't want to take the chance of losing her.) so I decided to say nothing, sure we flirted back and forth but that didn't mean anything. It wasn't until I was in Afghanistan that my eyes were open. I came back with a mission to protect the world. I was so tired when I came back that they had to put an IV in my arm, I allowed it for a while and then took it out before we landed. The doors opened and I saw her there, waiting for me with anticipation and red eyes from what looked like days of crying. She did care about me but did she love me and, if she did was it the way that I had wanted her to. I teased her for it and she played the game but then it was time to be professional again. Time passed and I kept ...we kept sweeping our feelings under the rug, for what seemed like the same reason ...fear. Months later I found out that I was dying, I've never felt so out of control in my life. I was spinning out of control, I felt like I was losing everything and everyone I cared about all over again. Like I was missing my chance to tell the people I cared about that I loved them. Oh who am I kidding, It was just one. Everyone else knew how I felt but her. I questioned if maybe she knew something, I mean we did almost kiss then I tried to tell her but part of me thinks, maybe she was just too scared. I was just scared of losing her, scared of dying and leaving everyone I care about unprotected. I was so scared that I ended up making a lot of stupid decisions, I turned into that guy again and I almost lost everyone. Pepper was not happy when she found out, that day was too much at once and I just lost all my senses. My fear is one of them, so in the middle of her ranting about me screwing up ...again, I just kissed her and she didn't push me away or slap me or even report me for sexual harassment. All the things that she said she would do when I would stop staring and smiling at her when we first met. It was then that I felt this feeling that I never felt before, days just seemed to get brighter, everything made me smile and things that usually pissed me off ...surprisingly made me laugh. I found myself thinking about her all the time, I could never get tired of seeing her or hearing her voice. What do people call this? Believe it or not, I googled it ...they said I was suffering from hallucinations but Rhodey said that I was in love. Happy knew I was in love, he just looked at me and smile. He shouted for joy, jumping up and down saying that he waited for too long for us to get together. Now he knows how I felt. Besides, he was the only one who knew about the ring. I just hoped that he had enough sense to keep his mouth shut, if pepper knew I got her a ring in 2008 then she was going to freak out. Moments with her were always perfect, it felt like a perfect dream or a fairytale. I thought that my life was perfect and that I had everything I wanted but, she was all I needed and with her…..my life only got better day by day. So on the day that I purposed, we were both surprised because Pepper never saw it coming and because she said yes. The wedding was perfect but Pepper said I went overboard. I felt like I had to go above and beyond because I knew that I didn't deserve her and because I wanted her to know just how special she was. I spent every day showing her how special she was and how much I appreciate her and our anniversary was no exception. Long story short, I thought I was too broken to be fixed. The shattered glass that symbolizes me and my life, was sprinkled all across the world but Pepper ...Pepper was different, she was special. She was the one who decided to pick up each piece one by one and made it whole again. That was Pepper in a nutshell, I guess that's why she caught my attention, I guess that's why she said yes to my proposal. I guess I just wanted to make it up to her, I wanted to heal the cuts she got from fixing me and because I loved her.

I woke up to the sight of the sunlight hitting my face, I squint my eyes and put my hand up trying to block the sun from my face with no luck. I reach over to the drawer and grab the remote to close the shades. I heard Pepper whimper and I turned around just as she was turning around, I smile from ear to ear and then slowly get off of the bed. I head downstairs to make our first-anniversary breakfast. I try to resist the urge of going overboard but, let's be honest here….. I couldn't stop myself if I tried and I never try. So I conjured up everything that I thought that she might like, I was quiet as possible so that she wouldn't hear me. Next thing you know, I look up and I see her declining down the stairs. I savour each moment as she walks down the stairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Before she even makes her way to me, I already know what she's going to ask. " what are you doing?" an obvious question that she has the answer to. I loved going all out for her and why wouldn't I? She deserved it. She deserved the world but she wouldn't ask for it, even though she needed it she wouldn't ask for it. That was just the way she was and when I would get it for her, she would get this look in her eyes like she was annoyed at how much I knew her but she was surprised at how well I knew her. Of course, she would deny the gift, as she always did but I would leave the gift on her desk and she would just smile and take it. She would thank me later and I would always respond with your welcome. Now things were different… I mean of course things were different, we were married! She still didn't ask for what we needed, so I did everything. If she needed something and didn't ask for something, I just gave her different versions and she would take the one she wanted and returned the rest. In this case, I made all types of breakfast and she would pick the one she wanted and give the rest to the homeless. She took my breath away with just the mention of her name, I would stop and smile at the thought of her. God! I was madly and deeply in love with this woman. People would ask (as they do because they hate me) why is she with me, I can't deny that I had the same thoughts myself. I anticipated the answer as well because I wanted to know the answer as well and to my surprise, she didn't just list one thing…. She listed an entire scroll full of things. I just stared at her and smiled and she just looked at me and smiled. She then got embarrassed when we were just staring at each other in a room full of people, once she noticed this she looked away shyly and I grinned at her shyness. After all of these years of getting on her nerves, I still could make her act like this. The one thing that stuck in my head was when she said that I still could surprise her. Not in a bad way like she didn't know what I was up too(ok, ok that was the case as well but she meant something different.) she meant I could do stuff for her that caught her off guard. Like that time that I pretended we had work and went to Venice instead. People still don't know all of the details of just how much fun we had together. It was then I realized that what I felt for Pepper wasn't just lust ...it was a bond that no one could break, it showed me just how special she was. It showed me that this wasn't just a job to her and that we weren't just an employer and employee. She showed me that she loved me with just a look and a smile. That look stopped me in my tracks, it changed my outlook forever but I couldn't act back then. Now I feel like I'm stuck in a dream that I never wanna wake up from. She examines my face as she sees me staring off into space. I snap out of my state to see her staring at me, I laugh and say " oh your up!" she just giggles and looks at all of the food that I made her, " the usual, I see. I laugh and graze my hand over the food and ask her to pick, she giggles and shakes her head " why do you always do this? You know what I like. I smirk at her as she looks back at me with a smirk on her face. " I do know but I just thought you might want something new". Your right! Maybe I should try something different. She examines all of the breakfast dishes and then chooses eggs benedict, pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and a healthy smoothie. I look and laugh wow! That is one hell of a pick, I think I will have the same but with hash browns I say. She looks at me and reaches for a hashbrown as well "mmm-hmm she exclaims, you've gotten good at this. You trust me enough to cook in the kitchen with you now, I say as I smirk as we gaze into each other's eyes. No! She shouts and I exclaim "why?! She looked at me like I already know the answer, I was asleep for a long time…..I don't know who could've cooked this for you! I put my hand to my chest and pretend to be wounded, I would never! I learned how to do this online. You know I'm a fast learner, I say as I wait for her answer. I know you are but I will not let you in my kitchen again until I see you with my own eyes cook this meal yourself. I'm not gonna let the last incident happen again! (she says irritated but not really. I don't know why that made me giggle) look! That only happened because I looked away for one second and it was on fire! ( I say as I defend my side). The entire kitchen was in flames and you ruined my garden outside! ( she said as a rebuttal) I wasn't winning this fight but at least she didn't know about tonight.

Tony: look! I'm sorry but I've been practicing since then. I don't want to be the one that's always cooking.

Pepper: well, I guess you can help if! You don't break or ruin anything.

Tony: That was a one-off (I say as I step closer to her)

Pepper: that was not a one-off, that was five times and that's not counting your other apartments. The same guy had to come and prepare the kitchen, he was looking at you like your accident-prone.

Tony: ok, you and I both know that I am not accident-prone. I just get nervous when I'm around you.

Pepper: seriously, we are married now.

Tony: the statement still holds true. When I'm around you, I don't want to screw up ( I smirk and look into her eyes)

Pepper: you don't have to worry about messing up around me. You never seem to have any problems in the garage or during interviews and press conferences.

Tony: that's because I'm in my element but with cooking, I just learned to cook and I know what I'm doing but when I'm around you…. I don't know, I just freeze.

Pepper: aww babe, you get nervous when you're around me. How embarrassing! (she laughs jokingly and I just smirk as I watch her laugh. I'm so glad she has my sense of humour)

Tony: no need to rub in in honey.

Pepper: honey, I think that I do need to rub it in. your so cute when you're nervous (she pinches my cheeks and wiggles it, this causes her to giggle and I smirk and pull my head away).

Tony: you're hilarious.

Pepper: thank you, that my new material for my stand up comedy.

Tony: you should go back to the drawing board.

pepper:(pepper scoffs and laughs) I'm sorry baby (she leans in and gives me a peck on the lips, suddenly all of my embarrassment and "anger" melts away. She knows exactly what to do to make me feel better. That's not exactly a surprise though, she always could do that. She knew how to make me smile when we were just "co-workers" and "friends". But considering how great of a kisser she is, I wanna kick my older self for waiting so long to tell her how I felt. We keep kissing until we're interrupted by her cell phone, I give her a puppy dog look...begging her not to answer but she just giggles to herself before answering her phone. A guy can't catch a break! I tell myself before flopping down on the couch and covering my eyes with my hands. I swear I hear a muffled giggle from her, hearing that makes me smirk but from her tone…. I can tell it isn't good news.

This scene is all too familiar to me, just like when we got back together. I was in a slump over the news about my parents. I shut everyone out and just worked, that was familiar as well. That's exactly what I did when my parents died. The media just thought I was partying, I mean sure there was music but that was just to mask the pain. I poured my feelings in a bottle ever since I was old enough. Back then it was because of how much my dad hates me because I was such a disappointment. Then it was after they died, it was the worst when I was alone ...that's why I planned on never being alone. Since pepper, I rarely drink, If I drink at all and the only thing my dad taught me ...was how to be a great father by learning how not to treat your kid. Anyway, what was I talking about? Right! The day Pepper came back to me, it was a lot like this. James opened his mouth and told pepper, not that I'm complaining but I didn't want the pepper to feel obligated to me. Well, while I was in a slump I heard a knock at the door and I thought it was Rhodes.

Tony:(swings the door open and yells) can we please stop with all of the emotions, Oprah! ( I see her just standing there smirking. Everything I was thinking and feeling melts away, I smirk back and welcome her in)

Pepper: Oprah, I'm honoured (she says as she hands me a bag of cheeseburgers, the way to my heart. I take the bag and examine the contents.)

Tony: Rhodes told you, didn't he?!

Pepper: what? No, what are you talking about?

Tony: one of the reasons why I love you, is that your such a bad liar.

Pepper: I'm not!

We just giggle and then stare at each other, it wasn't long before Pepper breaks the silence.

Pepper: I came over here because the board wanted your signature on this( she smiles)

Tony: nice effort but not true( I step closer as her eyes meet mine)

Pepper: ok. The truth is, I didn't come over for this or because Rhodes asked me too. The truth is, I came over because I missed you.

Tony: I never stopped thinking about you, since you walked out of that very door.

Pepper: the thought of losing you, is hard on me.

Tony: And you have every right to be upset over it.

Pepper: I'm not finished( she smiles)

Tony: sorry. Please, continue.

Pepper: I don't want to lose you, at all but I especially don't want to lose you in that suit. But at the end of the day, I don't want to be away from you either. I miss you too much when you're not around. I know it's only been a week but not having you around feels like an eternity.

Tony: I feel the same way(smirks)

Pepper: so, are you going to tell me what happened?

Tony: I'm sure chatty Kathy told you everything.

Pepper: he told me that I needed to hear it from you. (she smiles)ok, that's another lie but I wanted to hear it from you.

Tony: we were on a mission, we had to stop cap's friend from causing any more destruction. Once I finally caught up to him that I learned the truth.

Pepper: which is what?

Tony: not only did Bucky(caps suppose true BFF and brother) murdered my parents in cold blood but Rogers, he knew all along. I thought that I meant more to him, I thought we were family! The way he was so quick to ditch our side and run to his…..it broke my heart. You don't do that to your family. I get that he knew him first and they have a strong bond as well, but he didn't even hesitate when he stabbed the knife in my back and twisted it. He was so eager to turn his back on family! He wasn't there when we needed him and it cost us everything! And he acts like that doesn't mean anything, he acts like he can just write this letter and everything goes back to the way it was. We can't trust him! Who's to say when another one of his friends comes around, he won't run off with them and leave us for dead. This taught me that he doesn't care about us! He's supposed to be our leader! He's supposed to have our back and protect the city but he was too busy helping him! I mean would he even care if we died, If he had his friends…. Would he think about us? This just proves that he was never supposed to be our leader or an avenger! And I'm just mad that I allowed him in, that I considered him my brother and….it just didn't matter to him in the end. That's what hurts the most, I trusted him and I never thought he would turn on me but, he caused all of this and…( I exhale sharply before putting my hands over my face) I don't have a lot of families, I don't trust everyone, I don't expect things from anyone but all I wanted was loyalty. He betrayed me the first chance he got and he didn't even feel bad about it, he wasn't even man enough to say sorry in person. Now the team is divided and fighting, I don't know how we will be the same again.

Pepper: what steve did was messed up! I get that, that guy is family too but he could've handled that better. Did he apologize through an insincere note? What an asshole! You have real friends that would never do that to you. You will always have me, Rhodes and happy. Everyone is just an extension of the family, I'll accept Thor, Bruce and nat and I will tolerate starlord and his crew. Everyone else is ok but I have to warm up to them except for, steve. He is forever in the dog house in the storm.

Tony laughs and she smirks, Tony smile fades as he stares at the ground... Pepper smile fades as she stares at him.

Pepper: what's wrong?

Tony: I saw it happen( he choked back tears as he wiped his eyes) he played a video. I was so angry, I screwed up the mission.

Pepper: you did what anyone would do in your situation. As for screwing up the mission, I'm sure you made things right afterwards. I don't know if I could've kept my composure as you did, I wouldn't have been able to go on with the mission.

Tony(smirks) of course you would have. It just makes me mad how fast people write me off as the villain. Every time I make a mistake or do something they don't like, suddenly I'm the bad guy.

Pepper: not here your not, not with me.

Tony: (smiles) thanks pep.

Pepper: I mean it! Your not a bad guy just because you do something stupid! You don't enjoy it, you don't take pleasure in other people's pain! Your problem is that you care too much, you try to help everyone but no one tries to help you, they don't understand you...they don't even know the real you but I do and I love you.

With those words I couldn't hold back anymore, I kissed her until I had no breath left inside of me. I couldn't hold back anymore and I kissed her when she didn't resist…. I knew she felt the same way. The kiss deepened with each kiss and with each kiss, the pain and the memory of what happened seemed to fade away as well. As I inched closer to her the phone rang, I curse her phone and god for interrupting our moment. She just giggled and answered her phone, I smiled as I watched her...she would pay for being a tease. I turned back around to see her inching slowly towards me, she had a seductive look in her eyes despite her tone during the conversation. She looks at my expression and laughs as she swoops her hair behind her ear.

Tony: what? ( i look at her seductively)

Pepper: does this mean we're back together or are we just ...( she trails off as I slide my hand on hers and inch her closer to me.)

Tony: you proved that we were back together when you showed up at my door. I don't mean to sound possessive but your mine now.

Pepper: that didn't sound possessive (she smirks)

Tony: there are no going back from this, no more games or running away. We love each other, ( I step closer and we kissed again before she steps away).

Pepper: don't start( she smirks, swatting my hand away) I have to go to work. You're so bad!

Tony: and you like that.

Pepper: 1%. (she smirks and walks out of the door)

The same thing was happening to me again, this time her kiss caught me by surprise when I was pouting on the couch. I jumped up and she giggled when I sat up and stared at her. I kissed her again and watched her walk out of the door. Yep, a guy can't catch a break around here. It was bittersweet seeing her walk out of the door but, I was also kind of happy that I got to set up for our anniversary, like everything else I did ...it was going to be out of this world and, it was going to be unforgettable.

She deserved that and so much more and I was going to give it to her. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I saw the door busted open, my house emerged in smoke. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and everything was black. Yep, a guy couldn't catch a break… not even on his anniversary! My first anniversary was already going to hell ...I hated this, what would Pepper say?

I just needed one break, a moment alone with just the two of us. Was that too much to ask? I guess when it came to me it was. At this rate, will I ever catch a break or will something always get in the middle of us?

I don't know how long I was out of it before I heard the sound of clinging. The feeling of cold chains steel rattling against my skin. The pain from the scraping, the ripping of my flesh every time I tried to break out of them. I couldn't see but I could feel the hardwood floor against my shoes, I could feel the blood trickling down my arm even in my long-sleeved shirt. I cried out in pain at the sudden jolt, I collapsed to my knees and I just heard laughing. I felt so helpless without my suit this time I promised Pepper that I wouldn't use Ironman during our anniversary and I couldn't fight what I couldn't see. All I could think about was that if they had me ...they would go after Pepper as well.

Pepper was in danger because I messed up and I couldn't even help her. Some anniversary this turned out to be. My only focus was Pepper, I didn't care how much I was bleeding but my body felt different. Each splutters of blood was causing me to become weaker and weaker, I was slowly blacking out. I felt my body slowly wither away and I started to blackout. I didn't want to and I tried so hard to fight it but my body betrayed me.

I just needed one day of peace, one day without violence...a day where Pepper and I could be alone without any interruptions. This one time, just once I was praying for a miracle to happen. Now all I cared about was making my way back to you. But I didn't want it to happen here, I made a promise after all.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fear Never Leaves

Chapter 2: The Fear Never Leaves

(Pepper's POV)

You don't know what it's like to get the call. I think very few can relate to the sheer panic that one gets when they get the call. I, on the other hand ... I'm used to those types of calls. They have all been from different perspectives and different people. The reactions are the same though… ok, that's a lie…. I get more and more worried as the connection deepens. I am always worried about Tony and the trouble that he got himself into. Sometimes other people would cause the trouble, those fires were easy yo put out…. I could take care of those in my sleep with one phone call. When he became Ironman, I start to feel helpless. I couldn't do anything from the sidelines but watch…. Watch him fall from the sky, thinking that this would be the last time I would see him. That I couldn't rush to his side but they could, I was glad the Avengers were there to help him but…. They didn't know him. The stories I heard, the things they would say and think about him. Of course, he would never tell me these things because he didn't want me to worry but… I always knew. Those calls, no matter how many of them I got…. I could never get used to them. I feared them, I dread them…. It's even worse being there. Last time, ugh! Do I dare think or talk about last time? My world was falling apart around me, Tony tried to keep his composure and make jokes but all I was worried about was if he was going to make it out of the house? Was he going to be standing by my side, holding me in his arms? The answer is no to all of this. His never ok and he only pretends to be for me. I love Tony to death and apart of me dies every time I see him in pain, even though he isn't physically being hurt. Gosh! The look of torture on his face whenever I'm in trouble. The pain and anger he feels whenever someone else gets hurt, the look of disappointment when someone gets hurt because of him. The worse look is the feeling of hurt and betrayal when he found out about steve's lies. He tried to hide it from me when we got back together but, I saw the emotion in his eyes whenever someone would bring him up. To put it simply, he hated him and I hated him too...American hero my ass! You don't treat your friends like that. This call was different, this time I felt like I had betrayed Tony… this time, this was my fault! Tony would've been fine if I hadn't left him. He would've been ok if I would've stayed, I mean it was our anniversary! And I just left him ...Gosh! I can't get that moment out of my head, I was smiling when the phone rang and I picked it up thinking it was him. I thought he was calling to scold me or tease me for leaving him but it wasn't him….. It was Rhodey( that was the worst) because he was beside himself, saying that there was so much blood. That is the last thing that anyone wants to hear about her husband being kidnapped. So much blood in our home, so much blood in our home…..so much….too much. A drop is a too much blood, no one should be shedding my husband's blood. My first thought was to call the Avengers but I knew that Rhodey already had. I was frozen there, in my chair with the phone in my hand and just…..staring out into space. Tony in danger! That sent blaring sirens in my head, it sent shockwaves and pain to every inch of my body. I was so scared that I couldn't think, I was so worried that it made me sick. So sick that I was throwing up profusely, I cried so much that I didn't think that I had an ounce of water left in my body. I tried to breathe but no air filled my lungs and I collapsed to the floor from my seat. My body started to shake and everything just went black. Gosh! Memories started to fill my mind, such sweet memories of Tony started to fill my mind. Like when I first discovered Tony's password to his computer was MrsStark83, he was so embarrassed that we never talked about it. I would just smile every time he opened his computer and he would blush bright red and smirk as he stared at his laptop. I would laugh at the thought of how bad Tony had it for me, thinking it was some phase. That he only desired what he couldn't have but boy was I ever wrong. I felt so guilty for having those thoughts because then I was thinking just like them and I hated that more than anything. I remember the first time he met my family, Oh my gosh! That was an entire movie in its own right. Tony was Tony and my family was my family it reminded me of a family vacation, cheaper by the dozen and all of those funny, chaotic family movies. All of the troops were there and I couldn't believe it. Tony got hit with all of the questions " When are you getting married? When are you going to have kids and so on, Tony, of course, said " you should ask her, I've been asking her these same questions for years then he would look at me and smile. I would just shake my head and he would just smile at me. Oh my gosh, there were so many embarrassing moments! Like my parents being parents and showing Tony all of my pictures and awards and Tony pictures of them all and putting them on his phone. I told him that I was going to delete them all but he said: " Friday already has them in a secure location". I still never found those pics but I often hear him giggling in his workshop and I know why. When he saw my awards, it was more like of course she has all of these and a very proud look with each reward. They asked about his work, tech stuff and other stuff he was doing then my uncle chimed in. oh my gosh! The fact that they never put a muzzle on my uncle Morgan is beyond me. That's why he never invited to family events, why he's never around period…. We just call him eccentric but his a live wire that one even Tony thought he was too much and you guys know how Tony can be. So we're all just sitting there and my uncle just burst out and says " so how many women did you sleep with, I heard you sleep with a lot. I hope you haven't slept with anyone in this town or this room. That would be awkward for you too ( he laughs and Tony could only contain his laughter for so long). Then my uncle continues " I heard you had one for each day ...and night, jeez you were ranking them up, you didn't waste any time… did you sleep? This point Tony felt like he had to chime in, he only said " that's not me anymore" then he looks at me and smiles and says " I have all I need right here. My uncle groaned in protest and said bullshit! Tony whispered wow in my ear and I felt so embarrassed. It's what he said after that broke my heart, he said, " I wish I had this…. I wish mom and dad could've met you, they would've liked you. The memories started to flash even faster then they slowed down like slides being shown on a screen. The day we reunited kept flashing in my head for some reason but, why? Tony's safety was all that mattered to me, it rattled in my head and I couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling that this time was different, that this time Tony was in real danger. I felt a jolt and I jumped up in shock when I woke up I was in the hospital with Rhodey and Happy surrounding me. I watched the panic and fear leave their faces once I jolted up, they were relieved and sad at the same time. They had me but ...Tony was still M.I.A. Not how I imagined my first anniversary would turn out. I only left because it was an emergency, I never planned to stay longer and just when I was about to leave, I got the call. Now I'm here in the hospital because I was so worried about Tony. well, that only let me know that I was supposed to do something ...I had too! I couldn't just lay here in the hospital bed and worry but…. I was also worried about what I would find. Just as I was about to get out of my hospital bed, the doctor approached me. Great! Why am I always interrupted when I'm about to do something important?

Doctor: Mrs. Stark?

Pepper: yes( I plaster on a fake smile when in reality I don't want to be bothered. I want to go find Tony on my own since no one else seems to be doing a good job.)

Doctor: we got the results of your lab back(smiles)

My lab? Did he want to talk to me about the results to my lab? Was he serious? Did he not know Tony was missing or did he not care? Because I didn't have time to discuss my medical condition when Tony was in severe danger!

Doctor:(clears his throat): Ummm ! Mrs. Stark!

Pepper: What! ( I say really annoyed and kinda mean, I regretted it as soon as the tone leaves my lips) I'm sorry ( I saw afterwards and the doctor just smiles at me, what a creepy thing to do)

Doctor: I would expect nothing less from a mom to be(smiles)

Pepper: what?!

Happy: (lit up with excitement) yes! That's such great news. I'm going to be the best uncle you ever saw.

Rhodey: I think you mean that you're going to be the second-best uncle in the world. I'm number one.

Happy: that's not clear, why would you say it was clear. I'm more fun, cool and funny, they are going to enjoy spending time with me more than you. Trust me!

Rhodey: fun? Cool? Funny? You've worked for Tony how many years and you still can't figure it out?

Happy: you think kids wanna hang out with you? You're so uptight, strict and boring.

Rhodey: I'm a professional, I'm mature and grounded but I'm also very fun, funny and exciting.

Happy: I've seen no evidence to back this up

Rhodey: I've seen no evidence to back yours up! The only reason you haven't seen mine is that you're not in the fun bubble.

Pepper: guys! Your both going to be great uncles, that's all that matters. But right now your both behaving like children and Tony is still missing!

Rhodey: your right, sorry Pep.

Happy: sorry boss. No word from the Avengers about Tony's whereabouts?

Rhodey: no report just yet but they've been searching everywhere.

Happy: the avengers report to you, just to tell you they have nothing?

Rhodey: dude, I am an avenger.

Happy: Nah, you're more like a consultant.

Rhodey: yes, I was assisting the avengers. Why you got something against assistants? Did you hear that Pepper?

Happy: what?! That's not what I said.

Rhodey: yes it is.

Pepper: guys!

Both: sorry.

Pepper: I just wanted to know, who's going to be the littlest favourite

Rhodey and Happy began to bicker again. This was way better than worrying about Tony, Hey! Maybe they knew that maybe that's why they were doing this... A few minutes later the doctor came in and asked them to leave because the stress wasn't good for me or the baby. He was wrong, it was helping me not to stress out. When they left I just lied in my bed and thought of all the possibilities of where Tony might be. I close my eyes tight and pray that they would find him, I didn't know what else to do.

An unknown voice says hey and I open my eyes and see who it is. I sit up and smile to see who was smiling back at me.

Pepper: Maria ( I say smiling at her)

Maria: hey pepper. I just wanted to check in on you, are you ok?

Pepper: physically…..but emotionally, I just don't know what to do.

Maria: I know but Tony is smart and the avengers are resourceful. They will find him and he will be ok.

Pepper: I just didn't expect to be going through this alone.

Maria: I'm sure as soon as Tony comes home, you can still make your anniversary.

Pepper: that's not it, I just wish he was here when I got the news that I was pregnant.

Maria: you're pregnant! ( she exclaims) that's so great!

Pepper: Tony has been wanting a baby for the longest, I just wanted this moment to enjoy with him. I know he would've been so happy.

Maria: you can still tell him when he gets here

Pepper: it's not the same. I'm sorry, I just want him home.

Maria: I understand. We will do everything in our power to get him back to you. Anyway, the doctors said you're clear to go home.

Pepper: I know, I'm just waiting on my ride.

Maria: by ride, you mean Happy.

Pepper: Yeah. He said that he has all of my stuff ready.

Maria: what stuff?

Pepper: I don't know. I just know I can't stay at that house without Tony.

Maria: well, we can move you into one of ours. That way I can look after you.

Pepper: it wouldn't be too much trouble, I wouldn't want to impose.

Maria: you wouldn't be imposing anything besides, you are part of the family. We take care of one another, always.

Well, I wouldn't go that far but anything was better than staying in that house. I needed to get my mind off of Tony. I knew that the Avengers were doing everything they could o find Tony. If they couldn't find him, Tony had all the resources he needed to get away and make it back to her. She knew that that was all the motivation he needed to get home. She just didn't know when he was coming home and, what he would be like when he got home. Each mission seemed to take a piece of him and...she just wanted him to come home unharmed, physically and emotionally. She packed her things and made her way to the car, Maria just smiled as she saw all of the pillows Happy had to protect Pepper. He was also carrying all of her bags and he was fumbling to put them in the car.

Pepper: this is ridiculous.

Happy: when Tony gets back, I don't want to be scolded for not taking care of you.

Pepper: even he would say that this is too far.

Maria: is there a too far with Tony?

Pepper: I honestly don't think that the word exists to him but he would still tease Happy.

Happy: ladies, if you will (he opens the car door)

The girls get in laughing and Happy and smirking as well. They both strap in and Happy drives slowly to the destination.

Maria: wow! About time we get there, it will be next season.

Happy: hey! I'm just making sure everyone gets there safe and sound.

Pepper: ok but if you keep driving this slow, you're going to get pulled over.

Happy listens to Pepper and they finally arrive at shield protection base.

Maria: (smiles) here you will be informed of all of the progress on Tony, we can keep an eye on you and so we know that you are safe.

Pepper: thank you

Maria: don't mention it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: you gotta be kidding me**

Tony hears the doors of his room open

Tony: Look, I hate to leave a bad review but…. There's no bed, the company has been unpleasant and not at all friendly. No food or water and I think you should consider changing the theme of this hotel. With that being said, I like to check out of this place… I think I've overstayed long enough. Don't worry about turndown service, I'm good.

" Everything is a joke to you, isn't it Tony," a familiar voice says as footsteps get close to him.

Tony: you sound angry and familiar, not that I'm not used to people turning up and blaming me for stuff. I'm just stating a fact. What did I do?

Tony felt the blindfold being ripped from his eyes

Tony: geez! What the? (Tony stops mid-sentence when he sees who it is)

Are you surprised at this time? Did I catch your attention! Are you impressed!

Tony: no, not really. I'm not impressed with you kidnapping me and I'm sure not impressed by you doing all of this, for what? To reveal that your back from the dead. A phone call would've got my attention.

I don't appreciate the attitude, stark!

Tony: well, I don't appreciate being kidnapped, bound and held against my will. Killian! But it's just like you to do things half-ass and not have it make any logical sense. That! And you copying cartoon supervillain schemes.

Killian: shut up! I don't appreciate being disrespected in my place.

Tony: this is your place, I would consider getting a realtor. I mean what do you hope to accomplish here.

Killian: oh so you wanna know the plan?

Tony: that's why you've gone to all this trouble, that why you got me here, that's why you walked in here. Right?

Killian: you don't know me stark, not as much as you think.

Tony: oh, so you have no plans...yeah, that makes sense. I mean when you take into consideration the extreme measures you went to get me. People would've figured how great you are at extraction and planning. Not that smart, now are you?

Killian: I'm smarter than you'll ever be stark.

Tony: yet you didn't plan beyond this point.

Killian: we did! We've been planning this for years.

Tony: we? You're telling me that you have friends? I don't buy it.

Killian: were an organization, we've been festering for years. I was alive for a long time, pulling this scheme together. Just waiting for the right time.

Tony: you waited this long, for this?

Killian: not just you Tony, we had other jobs to do. We had a lot of tests to run, a lot of people had to die, a lot of buildings were bombed, a lot of viruses were spread.

Tony: that's one of the stupidest things I ever heard, to be honest, it also sounds familiar.

Killian: shut up! I've seriously have had enough of your games and jokes!

Tony: then tell me what you want! So we can get this over with.

Killian: I want to kill you

Tony: if that were true then I would've been dead. So let's stop playing around and just get to the point.

Killian: I want Pepper

Tony: well keep dreaming pal because that's never gonna happen.

Killian: baby steps

Tony: whatever

Killian: back to what I was saying

Tony: yes, let's get back to that.

Killian: well, people don't realize just how much they rely on other people. How much they rely on technology. That's their weakness, it's why this world is on the brink of being destroyed.

Tony: funny, I would say it's people like you that's the reason why people are on the brink of being destroyed. Also, can we please skip the big speech because you haven't noticed…. I haven't slept, ate or drank anything and then there's the bathroom situation. I feel like I'm in a cave all over again, minus the company.

Killian: the world needs a saviour, they don't care who it is or where it comes from ...all they want is someone to save them from despair. Companies have been doing it for years, crafting fake heroes and providing false hope. just so they can pull the rug out from under when the world is really in trouble, they will run to the one person that they should be running from. The person who was responsible for all the problems in the first place.

Tony: sorry but that just sounded cringy and cheesy. I mean who has the patience to wait decades helping people, just so when they need them they can turn them away. Sounds kind of lame.

Killian: we haven't just been waiting around, we've taken action! We've planted small traps but we also have one big plan ...waiting to be uncovered.

Tony: it's all seems overly complicated for no reason.

Killian: I don't know, you all seem to have fallen into the shield's trap. Funny thing is, it wasn't even harder.

Tony: your lying, there are too many good guys.

Killian: what about all of the secrets you've uncovered, you're telling me that nothing is going on.

Tony: I wouldn't know, I haven't found anything.

Killian: what did you find?

Tony: I didn't. What did you find?

Killian: a lot of lies, cover-ups and a big plan on the front burner. You're telling me that a smart man like you didn't know that?

Tony: I'm not saying anything, you are.

Killian: only because you're not leaving here alive.

Tony: with the technology your company uncovered, I won't stay dead for long.

Killian: it's not a pleasant feeling coming back from the dead, your yourself. It does something to your brain.

Tony: I don't know, you seem the same to me. Your still a conveying, arrogant, manipulative jerk.

Killian: yet everything feels so clear, especially with the new plan falling into place. Getting rid of the useless humans and replacing them superhumans but, first, we have to destroy this world so we can build a new one.

Tony: I don't understand why you constantly steal other people's plot but continue.

Killian: Pepper is one of my proudest creations, she was flawless.

Tony: she was before you kidnapped her and injected those toxins in her body.

Killian: they weren't toxins, they were the cure.

Tony: they cure to what?

Killian: the cure to the poisons that people are reduced to every day. You guys don't see it because you've gotten used to it. That's because our company has laced it with stuff that we see every day. They knew that wouldn't notice or ask questions, they just trust it and never think about it again. It's in the smog, it's in the wind, it's in the water, in your clothes, it's everywhere. The shield was a big help with that, they were the reason why we were able to access all of the big company's. Agents just follow blindly without asking any questions, I love a good soldier.

Tony: How did you come across this company?

Killian: they introduced themselves to me, they helped me find you. They asked me to kill you as a way in but they let me in regardless. The leader was a friend of yours, I believe you know him it was Obadiah stane?

Tony: so, you're telling me that you and this organization have spent years trying to destroy the world?

Killian: not destroy...more like rebuild but first we have to knock down a few buildings, so we can create our new world. Of course, some people will have to go but, you don't need to worry about that. Don't worry Tony I will make this quick and…..don't worry about Pepper, she will be well taken care of.

Tony: you son of a-

Machine: interrogation phase: complete

Tony: what the-

Everything around Tony disappears, when everything is wiped away, Tony sees it's just a training room. Once he looks back at Killian, he sees a huge smile on his face.

Tony: what the hell is wrong with you

Killian slowly disappears and is replaced with a blue woman with red hair. What the hell Tony thought to himself. The woman walked up to him slowly and untied his hands.

Woman: congratulations! You passed!

Tony: this was a test! Are you kidding me! This test couldn't have waited until after my anniversary! Today is my anniversary! I had a big day planned for me and my wife and you guys ruined it!

Woman: calm down, calm down…. Your wife is here and she is safe.

Tony: what?!

The woman changes to maria hill

woman:( in maria hill's voice) is well taken care of.

Tony: is she ok?! Is she safe?

woman:(as maria) she's better than ok, she pregnant!

Tony: what( he says as he smiles) are you sure (he smiles with a huge grin on his face)

Woman: (maria) yes! Oh, wait I forgot that she wanted that to be private. sorry( she smiles at him)

She changes back into the blue woman

Woman: Hello, I'm mystique and we need your help.

Tony: you could've just called.

Mystique: no, we couldn't have called. This was important.

Tony: I can't believe all of this was fake, you set all of this up just so you can get my help. I don't know if I should trust or help you.

Mystique: like we told you, the fate of our world depends on your help.

Tony: what else is new.

Mystique: not your world, our world. We live in an alternate universe.

Tony: that still doesn't explain why you did all of this.

Mystique sits down and smiles at tony, directing him to do the same thing. Tony rolls his eyes and sits down. This is the last place that he wanted to be, he couldn't believe that they had taken him away ...for this. They could have chosen anyone but they choose me…. And the way they did it! Really! This was too much and it was obvious he wasn't happy another obvious thing. Why him? Just as Tony thought that a woman walked into the room and the door closed behind him.

Jean grey: that's because you're our only connection to Logan and Professor Xavier.

Tony: I didn't say anything

Jean grey: but you were thinking it

Tony: oh geez. That's an invasion of privacy, by the way, that's not nice to do to people. You might want to reconsider how you communicate with people, that doesn't involve forcing your way into their lives.

Jean: ok, I know you're mad but we had a good reason.

Tony: you try to justify what you did to me but what you did was unnecessary!

Jean: your right but Logan and the professor are the only one who can solve this, your our connection to them.

Tony: I'm not anyone's connection to anything!

Jean: the system proved that you are a 100% match to both.

Tony: I never even met these people

Jean: your relationship to them doesn't matter, your bond on the other hand. Has to do with the power that you possess, it goes beyond your smarts and resources.

Tony: can't tell you how many movies I've heard from. Yours just trying to butter me so I would help you. I don't like you to handle things but I will help you if the world is at stake.

Jean: thank you

Mystique: and we will take care of your wife.

Tony: thank you but next time, please don't involve my wife in your lies.

Jean: we didn't have any choice.

Tony: there were a lot of choices you didn't have to make but you did it anyway. But thinking about it only pisses me off, so let's move past it and let's just get to the mission.

As soon as Tony says that, the door burst open and everyone looked towards the door. Pepper burst through the door and storms towards Tony. Tony is wearing a smug smile as pepper approaches him.

Pepper: honey! Are you ok?

Tony:( hugs her and closes his eyes) now I am

Pepper: what happened? Are you ok?!

Tony: well after you left I was kidnapped by these people because they wanted my help.

Pepper: are you kidding me! Have you ever heard of a phone?

Tony: that's what I said but it's all very important and blah, blah, blah.

Pepper: and now you have to go?

Tony: unfortunately.

Pepper: hurry back home. I love you.

Tony: I love you too. I'll be back soon.

Tony pats Pepper on the shoulder and then kisses her on the head. She faints a smile and then closes her eyes. She didn't want to think about where they were going or what they were going to do. Why did they need Tony? It's not like he would tell her, he never told her because he knew how she got. She tried not to worry because she knew Tony had it under control. But she couldn't help but worry about Tony, she always worried about him...she couldn't stop it.

Tony got on their weird plan and looked around, oh gosh! It was an alternate version of them. A red-headed captain America, a blond black widow and so on…. Tony pulled out the ETA and examined the team's profile, he read up on the guys that they said were like him. He could see a lot of similarities, the attitude, intelligence, the big heart and all of the other similarities. But how did having this connection help them, how were they able to trace this bond? What power? There were so many things that he still didn't know but the questions would have to wait. He had a mission to do and all of his emotions need to process flew out of the window. That's what he always did, it's what all of the heroes did. He shut the thought out oh his mind when he felt the plane land.

Tony: were here already?

Scott: I'm afraid not. We got hit with some unexpected issues.

Tony: issues?

Mystique: we call him magneto

Tony: such a horrible name.

Quicksilver: why? Are you afraid that you might get magnetized?

Everyone looks at quicksilver

Tony: yep. Same!

Quicksilver: what?

Beast: that's such a terrible joke

Scott: quit while you're ahead.

Quicksilver: you guys are buzzkills.

Tony: we have work to do, let's get this over with so I can go back home.

They marched off of the plane, surveying the place but he was nowhere in sight. All of this was for nothing, he could've been with Pepper right now. Tony sulked as he looked around and saw that the plane had crashed and, the person responsible was nowhere in sight. He examined the ship and tried to figure out how he could fix it when all of a sudden...he returned.

Magneto: well if it isn't my best friend incarnate.

Tony: I'm sorry are you talking to me?

Magneto: yes, I am.

Tony: I don't even know you.

Magnet: yet I can already feel our connection. It's so strong within you, I'm surprised you don't feel it. Especially being here in our world.

Tony: can we skip the bad guy speech and just get to the fight.

Magneto: you can't compete with me, I practically outmatch you in every way.

Tony: that has never stopped me before, I fought against aliens, gods and super-powered humans. Your just another walk in the park, you control metal? Your a regular chic magnetic.

Quicksilver: (laughs)

Magneto looks at him

Quicksilver: sorry dad.

Tony: what?

Quicksilver: it's complicated. Resume, please

Tony (sighs): I didn't come all of this way to deal with your family issues.

Magneto: and I didn't stop the plane to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bonds we Form**

**I've never bonded or connected with anyone before. Dad always hated me, in fact he went out of his way to avoid me. He always had some project that he was working on or someplace he had to go. It felt like I never had a father but somehow I was always in his shadow.**** I buried myself in so many bottles, parties, women, books and projects ...that people believe that the facade was who I really was. After my parents died, I isolated myself completely and I gave up on false connections. Little did I know that having these connections wasn't up to me. Fate had other plans for me, just because I gave up on love and bonds...didn't mean that it had given up on me. Happy had been in my life for a long time, he was over protective, traditional, old-fashioned but all around he was ok...despite his overbearing big brother tendencies. Meaning he has this incredible ability to be annoying, constantly get in the way while also being weirdly fun. Then there's Rhodey, if i'm being honest i never thought that we would be friends. I mean we have so many differences, that it feels like the list never ends. He never wants to have any fun, his always dragging his feet everytime I try to get him yo let loose. He is so professional, strict and tightly wound up…. I would have thought that he was a statue, if he didnt move and talk. With that being said, his best friend and brother I always wanted and never had. His always there when I need him and don't. He is so overprotective and overbearing, that sometimes I can't stand him but I couldn't bear to live without him. Its meant a lot to me, having him in my life and I can't even imagine not having him in my life. ****Pepper, words can not even express the love I have for her. She is one of the most amazing women that I have ever met. She knows and gets me in ways that no one ever has. I feel really lucky having her in my life, she is the epitome of perfection. I don't know how I got so lucky with her, I couldn't tell you why she said yes or even looked my way. It feels like a dream that I never wanna wake up from, but if I was forced to...I would spend every moment enjoying it. I've never felt this connection or bond with anyone but her. It makes me feel and act weird but I love it. It makes me giddy, I get lost in thought, thinking of her. Being with her feels special. I never knew what it was like to be or feel special until now. She has changed my life greatly in so many ways. No matter how many new friends I make, nothing compares to the three.**** Nothing could compare to Peppers détermination, homework and feisty side. I mean when me met I thought she was pretty, a little to quiet and shy but other then that ...she didn't really stand out to me. That was until she stormed into my office, pepper sprayed my security guards...I mean poor Happy, he never stood a chance. One of the security guards pulled on Pepper, she turned around and peppered sprayed the guy but Happy got the worst of it. I felt bad for Happy but i couldn't stifle my laughter. I burst out laughing and everyone was so confused, pepper was even more confused when I promoted her to secretary. She initially did not accept it but after months and months are trying to convince her, she finally accepted. There are so many more moments like that, as reserved and. secretive Pepper is ...she always has a way of surprising me, that's one of many reasons why I loved her. Rhodey refuses to have fun but when he does….he really does know how to have a good has these games that we play and know about. Pepper, Rhodey and Happy their the stitching that holds my heart together, their my family, the special connection and bond I feel...it makes me feel like I'm finally apart of something special. They are the only connection I cared about and I spent everyday protecting that connection.**

**Now I stood there listening to these people, people I met…..telling me that I had this special connection to two people I never met. I didn't tell them but I was oddly worried about these two people I never met. Pepper would chalk it up as my big heart but, i couldn't explain it. I didn't know that I could feel such a deep connection for someone i never knew. I didnt wanna tell them that, I didn't want to let them know that they were right. I mean how could a stranger know me so well, things that i didn't know…. They somehow knew everything and I didnt like that. The entire time I was thinking this, jean was staring at me. I rolled my eyes because I knew what she was doing, ****so I used her tactics against her, I mentally told her to get out of my head. She looked at me and smiled and I stared at her confused. I looked back at Magneto who looked irritated, you and me both pal i said to myself. He motioned to us to go inside, I was confused again...there was nothing there.**

**Tony: there's nothing there, what are we supposed to do exactly? Travel miles through the desert until we die of dehydration. You know you could have called or joined us on board instead of crashing our aircraft.**

**Magneto: it was the only way I could get you to go into my secret hideout.**

**Tony: what? Do you need help finding it?**

**Magneto: no! If you would just step inside.**

**Tony: I don't get it.**

**Magneto: Storm! Could you come out here for a second?! He shouts to the empty space. All of a sudden Storm walked out and smiled at Tony.**

**Storm: hello. You must be Tony. I know this must all be hard for you but,you were our only hope. I know the gang didn't exactly extract you from the situation in the best way. I told them to call you or teleport but when they get an idea in their heads.**

**Tony walks in and sees Gambit and Rogue playing cards. Gambit looks up when he hears footsteps approaching.**

**Gambit: well, well, well…..look who finally made it. You sure took your sweet as time, that's the last thing we have. ( he lights a secret and stares at Tony).**

**Rogue: forgive him, he grow up without manners or brains.**

**Gambit just glares at Rogue and then bumps Tony as he walks off. **

**Tony: he's nice( Tony smiles) **

**Rogue: don't let him bother you, his just upset about the professor and Logan. Their death really took a toll on him and now with our world being destroyed ...his lost all sense of control.**

**Tony: it's understandable. I just want to get this over with.**

**Storm: then let's get this over with.**

**Tony was so thrown off by Gambit, that he hadn't taken the time to observe his surroundings. The place was beautiful, it was like he was on an island full of beautiful architecture, technology and people like him. Just like he always dreamed of having, was now a reality. He stared in awe for a few minutes before joining the gang in the next room. When he entered the room it was white, isolated and quiet. In the middle stood a silver chair with a helmet connected to it, when Tony looked at the gang they were all looking at him. Were they expecting him to wear that thing? Jean just shook her head " oh come on! I told you to stay out of my head! It's an invasion of privacy! Get and stay out of my head. **

**Jean: im sorry**

**Tony: oh, so you can speak? I thought you just liked to mess with peoples head.**

**Jean: i said im sorry.**

**Tony: well, you can only be sorry if you stopped doing it the first time.**

**Jean: I had to make sure you were ok.**

**Tony: "you could've just asked" he said angrily**

**Jean: you lie**

**Tony: you know what, who cares if I lie? You have no right to invade my privacy!**

**Jean: I have to check on you, to mentally prepare you for the next task. Im sorry but the only way to figure out how to save this world, is by putting on the helmet.**

**Tony: sounds serious.**

**Jean: it is. Its painful both emotionally and physically. It's going to drain you and hurt really bad. I'm just trying to prepare you, I'm the only one who can.**

**Tony: why is that?**

**Jean: because im connected to both you and the professor**

**Rogue: and Logan (smiles)**

**Storm glares at her**

**Rogue: what? Its true!**

**Tony: sounds juicy. Tell me about it later.**

**Rogue just smiles and shakes her head**

**Tony: sure thing kiddo.**

**Rogue smile fades**

**Tony: did I say something wrong?**

**Rogue: no. It's just you remind me so much of him. Logan, I was talking about Logan. He would always make me laugh, he took care of me without being overbearing and now you are.**

**Tony: you don't need anyone to take care of you, your doing just fine on your own.**

**Rogue:(smiles) he used to say that too, funny thing is….I never believed him then and now, I cant show him the woman I am today. **

**Tony: im sure he saw that woman all along, you just had to believe in yourself. You had to be the one to bring her out.**

**Storm: wow. He does sound like Logan and the professor.**

**Tony: would you guys stop saying that!**

**Rogue: its true!**

**Gambit: none of that matters! No matter how much you think his like them, his not them! And his going to get our entire species killed. He doesn't care about us, his just like the other humans….he couldn't care less if we lived or died, he just wants to go home.**

**Tony: that may be true, I mean I do wanna go home to my wife. I mean after all it is my anniversary but I am going to help you guys anyway I can. ( he looks at gambit) and not all of us are like the humans you've encountered. **

**Tony puts on the helmet, he instantly sees white flashes and images and he collapses in the chair. The gang rushed to his side, they all kneel on each side of the chair. They just stare at him. **

**Jean: rogue, im going to need your help.**

**Rogue: i know. I've done this before.**

**Jean: when?**

**Rogue: another time**

**In Tony's mind his standing in a white room. His walking around when all of a sudden, a streak of white surges pass him.**

**Tony: what the?**

**Then another**

**Tony: seriously. That's how your going to introduce yourself?**

**Professor: I'm sorry Tony but my family is in trouble. I think that you of all people could understand that.**

**Tony: don't act like you know me.**

**Professor: that's because I do.**

**Logan: come professor, now you know that approach did not work on me. It's definitely not going to work on him.**

**Tony: and you think you know how to talk to me? I'm not a child, you don't have to sugar code it. Tell me what can I do to help.**

**Logan: do what you always do, let your mind guide you but don't but don't get lost in it. If you get lost, it can be really dangerous. So do what you do best and think then you can go home to your wife. **

**Tony: that's what I've been wanting to do since you guys busted in my house. But don't think that my heart is not in this. I didn't become a hero for the fame, I did it because I wanted to help people.**

**Professor X: good! Focus on that.**

**Tony: I don't even know what im looking for.**

**Logan: focus!**

**Tony closes his eyes, he thinks of all of the people that he saved and all of the people that he wanted to save. The people that he wanted to save, there were so many ...especially his parents. His parents, he was supposed to be with them but he got so wasted that his dad made him stay home.**

**Rogue: no! Tony don't think about that, just focus on helping!**

**Tony tries to get his mind off of his parents but he couldn't. He heard a piano playing, he had heard that song before, it was the song that his mom always played.**

**He walked towards the music**

**Logan opened his mouth to object but xavier told him with his mind to let him go.**

**the white room turned into his old living room. He saw her playing on the piano, Tony was by her side but he was a kid then. His mom smiled at him and he smiled back, she played the piano and sang to him. Tony smiled at the memory. He loved all of the times that his mom used to play the piano and sing to him. A tear fell from his eyes as he wished his parents were alive. There were so many things that he wished his parents saw him do. He wished that his parents could have met pepper and gone to their wedding.**

The room fades and Tony is beside himself, he wanted to enjoy himself. He missed seeing his parents and now they were gone again. He was in the middle of the street, he didn't have to turn around to see where he was one thing to watch it on the screen but to actually be there ...that was entirely different.

Rogue: we need to get him out of there!

Tony shakes and his eyes start to roll to the back of his head.

Jean: I have to calm him first.

Rogue: i'm going in!

Jean: no!

Rogue: were losing him!

Storm: wait, just let me get his vitals under control. All he needs is a little shock, I can handle that.

Storm raises her hands and her eyes turn white, thunder starts to crackle in the room. She focuses her energy, so that she gives him a little tap. He stops shaking and falls out of the chair.

Rogue and storm rushes to his side.

Rogue: Tony!

Storm check his pulse

Scott rushes outside to call a nurse

Gambit: is he alright.

Rogue: now you care!

Gambit: of course i do

Jean picks Tony up using her mind and takes him to the emergency unit.

Storm and Rogue follows.

Jean: they will never find out. With this guy being here or not, I hate to doubt the professor but...this could be the end.

Gambit: well I haven't given up yet and I for one, will keep fighting until the die I die. And I'm not dead yet, so I'm gonna join the rest of the crew.

Jean smiles

Jean: your right im sorry

Gambit leaves the room

Jean: they actually bought it.

Magneto: of course they did, their heroes and were smarter. So while their distracted by illusions, we will continue trying to find a way to wipe out the human race.

Jean: (smiles) then we can wipe out all of the heroes.

Magneto: you catch on fast.

Jean and Magneto follow the gang to the emergency room. They see Tony still asleep in the emergency bed. He sees the gang surrounding him, he sees Storm checking checking his vitals. They really did care about this human, just because he was tethered to Xavier and Logan.

Pepper runs into the room

Pepper: Tony!

Pepper runs up to his bed side and sees his state.

Pepper: what happened!

Storm: he was weakened by a device, he was trying to locate an answer ...I guess he just got lost.

Pepper: is he going to be ok?

Storm: he will be fine, his body just needs to rest.

Pepper: ok. Thank you.

Rogue: (smiles) hi

Pepper: hello.

Rogue: you must be Pepper.

Pepper: you know who I am.

Rogue: of course.

Gambit: your husband won't stop talking about how much he misses you.

Quicksilver: its feels like every five minutes, he rants that he could be with you instead of here.

Storm: well, you guys did barge into his home.

Gambit: I wasn't involved in that.

Jean: the machine found you too.

Pepper: so this machine is known for finding connections.

Magneto: interesting, how did you make that connection.

Jean: yeah. How did you know that?

Pepper: tony said you guys needed him for something. He mentioned something about another universe and I just connected the dots.

Magneto: impressive but this isn't only about your connection to him ...this is about you, as much as it is about him. You see, your special too Pepper and we need your help.

Pepper: help? Me? What can I do?

Jean: tony cant do this without you.

Storm: it was written in an ancient prophecy. I discovered it on a mission I was on.

Rogue: I just saw the list on mutants and your picture was on it with Tony. Your both really special, especially to this world.

Storm: you were always supposed to be in this world.


	5. Chapter 5

THE PEPPERONY EFFECT

The pepperony effect is a love like no other. A lot of us have been lured in by their epic love story. They are the true definition of true love, they have an unbreakable bond, they are soulmates! They are the couple that everyone strives to be but never will. Everyone tries to copy but their not even a carbon copy of them. Their love is the love that Shakespeare writes about in his play, not the tragedies but the comedies. No! Their love is better, their love is undefined and pure. She's pure, his pure despite what people say, he is pure and that's why their love is so special. Their love is real. Everyone wanted them to stop bickering and get together already. I know I did, I mean the smile on his face when she walked through the door said it all. Pepper added an element to Tony that he never had, he did and said things that I never thought he would. Tony made Pepper smile and he helped her loosen up. That was just the effect that they had on each other, gosh! Pepper made Tony so happy and the same went for Pepper. She tried to pretend like he didn't affect her but it was written all over her face. They were the kind of people that you wanted to be around, that you needed to be around. I love to be around them because I've been shipping them since day one, seeing them enjoy each other….it brightens up my day. I mean whose day wouldn't get brighten by seeing these two. Tony's always cracking jokes, being charismatic and well I don't have to tell you how great he is. Pepper is just so sweet but she's not as innocent as people think. She's funny too and she cracks jokes, she goes to sporting events and attends the sports parties. She's the perfect woman for Tony and I'm glad that my brother has someone special in his life. The fact that their presence makes a difference in this alternate reality, makes total sense. They send positive vibes just by standing in the room. I don't know what role they have in that alternate world but they have a pretty important role in this one as well. Pepper on the other hand, didn't know what to do with this information and a part of her...maybe a huge part didn't believe that she was that special.

Pepper: wait, what?!

Rogue: your guys are the missing pieces to our puzzle.

Gambit: a very important element. You guys need to be here, you guys need to fight this thing.

Pepper: like were the kings and queens of this place (Pepper laughs)

Storm:no. Your way more important than that. Without you guys in place, our world would be destroyed. You are a very strong warrior, more powerful than any other. You started off as just elements, placed in a sacred ancient tomb. This place held the key to all worlds, in the tomb it was a utopia. It was used to unlock someone's true potential and strengthen their power. When it fell into the wrong hands, the protector of these elements turned them into people and hid them in alternate realities. You guys were supposed to be split apart but… you guys found each other.

Pepper: what's Tony purpose?

Storm: well, from what I've read his powers were the reason no one was able to find the place. He's the one that helped people reach their true potential and strength. You create peace and war, death and life...that's why your so important, that's why you have to come back.

Tony: no!( he groans)

They all look at him

Tony: why did you guys involve her in this?

Storm: we can't do this without her.

Tony: figure out a way! I don't care what I have to risk but she's not going to do the same.

Pepper: we don't have time for this Tony! I have to do this, If I don't do this then people die and if you do this alone then...you die. Your not doing this alone so you can just forget about that, were married now and we do stuff together. Whether we win or lose, we do this together but I'm not trying to die today ...we still have to celebrate our anniversary. The only way that we won't die, is if we do this together. Now I believe in you, they believe in you and now it's time to show them what we can do. I don't know how I'm going to do this or how I'm going to help.

Tony: Honey, I know about the secret missions.

Peeper: shit! Rhodey can't keep a secret to save his life.

Tony: I mean I think he can in his work life because it's part of his job.

Pepper: well, you can still get killed in his personal life.

Rogue: you guys are so cute.

Pepper: well, since the cats out of the bag…(she twists her necklace and she quickly changes into her rescue suit)

Tony: so hot ( Tony smirks as he looks at Pepper up and down and then he realizes) who made you that?

Pepper: suri!

Tony: wow! You look really hot in that suit but we will discuss that later.

They fly out of the building and search for the location. That they don't know where it is.

Rhodey: guys! Guys! Is that you? I'm coming in hot

Tony: Rhodes? Is that you?

Rhodey: yes it is.

Tony: how in the hell did you get here?!

Rhodey: your new friends teleported me here.

Tony: seriously? Son of a bitch! They jumped me, knocked me out and tricked me but you poof and your here!

Rhodey just laughs and pepper giggles

Tony: what?! You got poofed here too.

Pepper: yeah but let's not dwell on the past.

Tony: no, I wanna dwell!

Pepper: later.

Tony: are we going?

Pepper: I don't know. I kinda got excited and just flew away.

Rhodey: that's why I'm here. Your friends said you flew off a little premature (he giggles)

Tony giggles too and Pepper rolls her eyes.

Tony: oh come on Pepper! Don't pretend like you don't laugh at jokes like that.

Rhodey: are tell them and from what I heard, there even dirtier than Tony and I never thought that was possible. Let me just say I was told a joke and I can't even repeat it.

Tony: dude! Way to throw me under the bus.

pepper: I can't believe you told him.

Tony: I tell him everything.

Pepper: everything!

Tony: yeah, why ( he asked confused)

Pepper: I'm going to kill you when we get home.

Tony: I thought we were going to kill Rhodes together.

Pepper: no. just you! I'm going to kill you.

Tony: there goes our anniversary.

Pepper: we'll talk about this later.

Rhodey: that doesn't sound good.

Tony: that doesn't sound good. Wait! This looks like the cordence

Rhodey: I don't see anything.

Pepper: great! This was a pointless journey.

Tony: maybe we should check the place out before we go.

Pepper: right.

Tony: something wrong?

Pepper: I have a bad feeling about this.

Tony: why? Did you have a vision ( he giggles)

Pepper: I'm glad this is funny to you.

Tony: well, did you?

Pepper: your being serious now?

Tony: well after everything I've heard today, why not.

Pepper: just a feeling.

Tony: well. I've learned it's important to listen to those feelings.

Pepper: oh please! Since when have you ever listened to me?

Tony: well, you've helped me see better

Pepper: oh geez you sound so sappy.

Tony: well you made me like this, there's nothing I can do about it.

Pepper: you do realize that Rhodey is right there (she blushes)

Tony: I don't care about him.

Rhodey: I've heard him say much worse but can I get a little help here please.

Pepper: oh right the suit is out of whack, how do we regain control over things? (pepper reaches out to Rhodey and stops him from crashing with telekinesis.)

Rhodey: what the?

Pepper: I don't know how I'm doing this either.

Rhodey: don't say anything or I might fall.

Tony: (giggles) that's only in cartoons. I-I … am just as confused as anyone else. When it's an equation, a problem, someone who needs help- I can fix it, I can solve it but this...I never dealt with things like this.

They all fly down to the location to get a better look

Rhodey: I'll survey the area( he walks away)

Tony: so your going to bore them with questions

Rhodey just laughs and keeps walking away

Tony: you know he's just leaving so we can talk about me freaking out.

Pepper: I know but we do need to talk.

Tony: now? Shouldn't we be surveying the place.

Pepper: yeah we should but I'm worried about you.

Tony: you can worry about me once we get back.

Out of nowhere they hear a whooshing sound and Rhodey flying through the air and crashing to the ground.

Tony and Pepper rush to him

Pepper: oh my god!

Tony leans down to check on Rhodey

Tony: you ok pal?

Rhodey: yeah. There jus minor wounds,nothing to worry about but the suit is ruined.

Tony remotely helps Rhodey out of the suit and then Pepper and Tony help Rhodey out.

Tony: yeah I can see that but were more worried about you.

Rhodey: I'm fine but I never saw it coming

Pepper: what?

Tony: Like it was cloaked or… invisible. I can't believe I'm actually saying that.

Pepper: how are we supposed to fight someone we can't see?

Tony: I need to build you a new suite. Lucky for you I just so happen to have everything you need in the suit.

Rhodey: ok. We'll cover you.

Pepper: how? We can't even see it.

Rhodey: well from what I've seen so far… this place is full of possibilities.

Pepper: great! Like we didn't already have enough problems in our world.

Rhodey and Tony laugh

Peeper: what are we going to do?

Rhodey: handle it the way we always do.

Pepper: fly in blind and have Tony bail us out.

Rhodey: no. I said the way we do things.

Pepper: oh! So the right way.

Rhodey: yeah. The right way.

Pepper tries to concentrate, looking around trying to tap into her powers. Damn! She blurts out and then she looks at the ground. She sees the footsteps approaching Tony, Tony and Rhodey both blast where the footsteps are. They see the trace that the body makes as it slides across the floor. They all face the direction of whatever this thing is, they don't see any moments and Tony figures that it must be moving quietly so it can't be traced.

Rhodey: yeah. Like it can be behind us right now and we wouldn't even know.

Pepper: or dead. We could be standing on top of or next to its body.

Rhodey: this reminds me of a confidential job I did.

Pepper: what happened?

Rhodey: I'm not allowed to talk about it.

Tony: but the thing is right here! Doesn't that change things? Geez when did you become men in black all of a sudden.

Rhodey: Tony, you know there are things about my work that I can't talk to you about.

Tony: until you got a few drinks in you.

Rhodey: what! I have never done that!

Tony: ok. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Pepper:boys!

Tony: yes dear! (smiles)

Rhodey giggles

Pepper: now is not the time to be fighting or joking around.

Tony: I know and I'm sorry but it seemed like the only way to calm everyone's nerves.

Pepper: I know but we need to find this thing first. How do we fight something that's invisible?

Tony: throw sand on it? Paint? Water? Keep blasting it.

Rhodey: that seems like the most logical idea.

All three of them point their blasters, suddenly the thing starts to materialized out of nowhere.

The thing: how? How did you do that?

Pepper: I don't know.

The thing: no, not you. Him!

Tony: me?

The thing: yes, you!

Tony: I don't know but now that you're here, maybe you can explain what the hell you were doing?

The thing: following orders sir.

Tony: who's orders? and please don't call me sir.

The thing: I'm sorry but I don't know what else to call you.

Tony: Tony is fine. Now can you answer my question.

The thing: I was given orders by a man with a purple and red helmet on.

Tony: Magneto! Told you to attack us!

The thing: yes, and he told me to lure you here.

Tony: there is no threat to this world is there? And were no ancient gods from there world either, are we?

The thing: the world is in danger but not from me, from them!

Pepper: who's them?

The thing: the redhead with telekinesis, she flies like you but without a suit.

Pepper: jean is evil? Who she really is giving red heads a bad name.

Tony laughs and looks confused.

Tony: you made a joke, good.

The thing ignores them and keeps talking

The thing: your story is real, here is where they discovered it but they didn't tell you the true story.

Pepper: did you get a look at it.

The thing: no. they didn't want me to see it.

Pepper: they need us for something.

Rhodey: how do we know that what this thing is saying is true?

Tony: we don't but were going to find out.

Rhodey: we should kill this thing and be done with it!

Pepper: what? No!

Rhodey: it tried to kill me!

Pepper: only you...it never tried to kill us.

Rhodey: what are you trying to say!

Tony: your not Rhodey! You couldn't even think about basic tactics.

Rhodey: your smarter than you look.

Tony: who are you?

Pepper: mystique!

Mystique: she's not just a pretty face, bravo.

Pepper: why are you doing all of this?

Mystique: you'll find out soon enough.

Tony: no! Tell us now ( Tony puts his hands up about to blast her but she jumps out of the way. They look around but she's nowhere to be found and the thing is dead.)

Pepper: oh my god! How could this have happened, we never even saw it happen.

Tony: it was just another distraction, this place makes you see things. I'm not so sure that your here right now either but I'm going to keep talking to you anyway. I need someone to talk to you or I will probably go crazy, mine as well be you.

Pepper: Tony, I am here and were in this together. I know we've been through a lot for Tony but I promise that everything will be better tomorrow.

Tony: If we can get out of here by tomorrow.

Pepper: what?

Tony: were stuck here. Our suits aren't working and I can't find anything here that can help us.

Pepper: maybe that's why we were lured here, so they can trap us and so that we wouldn't be able to save this world.

Tony: we need to tap into our powers. We must have lived and died here, so there must be some clue as to how we tapped into or used our powers.

Pepper: pictures of us?

Tony: yeah. That would help.

Pepper:no. There's actually pictures of us, right here.

She bends down to pick it up, touches her head and then falls to the ground. Tony runs to her side and touches her face, he moves her head to the side so he can read her pulse. He feels he pulses and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He starts to panic because he can't fly her out of there are ask friday to monitor her vitals. She just laid there unconscious while tony just stared at her, waiting for her to wake up or at least move. It felt like forever that he had been kneeling next to her as she lay there. He only knew one thing, he needed to get out of there. He remembers feeling this surge of anger and pain surged through him, he was angry that they left him there, angry that they came there period. So pissed that they bought Pepper in this, she pissed that he didn't do more to protect her. So sad and angry that he couldn't do anything to help her, he was powerless as he watched her fall to the ground and now she was lying there. It was his fault and now he didn't know how to wake her, He let out a scream that shook the place, his fist were pulsing fire and his eyes were black. All he saw was red and a list of people that he wanted to kill, starting with the x-men that forced him there. That made him miss his anniversary to benefit them, he felt soo stupid for gettng sucked in by their sob story. They knew that he couldn't resist when someone was in danger. The suit started to slowly peel away as the fire started to spread until the fire was gone completely. He closes his eyes and before he knows it, he is flying through the air. He flies down so he can gently pick pepper up and fly her back to x-men HQ. He flew with so much rage, thinking about which X-men did he want to kill first. He thought about who was the rudest one, the one who hit him on the back of the head was gambit. He was definitely going to be killing him first, it it wasn't for him then he wouldn't be here right now. " that's what they want you to do" he heard a voice say. It sounded like, he looked down and looked at pepper but she was still asleep. It couldn't be he thought to himself, she was still asleep...how could she communicate? That's when it hit him, she was communicating with the power of her mind. He smiled as he looked down at her as she slept, wondering when she was going to wake up again. " soon" he heard her voice echo in his mind.

" what happened?" he said speaking to her with his mind

Peper: I saw our past lives flash before my eyes.

Tony: and?

Pepper: it's too hard to talk about it, it was so horrifying.

Tony: maybe we can talk about it when you wake up!

Pepper: no! Not with your head full of steam trying to kill the x-men. That's what he wants.

Tony: magneto?

Pepper: yeah. He wants you kill the x-men because their standing in the way of his plan, I'm sorry of their plan.

Tony: how do we fit into all of this?

Pepper: he wants to sacrifice us, just like our friends did to us in the past. Not the friends that we have now but different friend. We all work together to keep the world safe. Some of our friends were threatened by our power and our other friends who wanted our power, they used that against them so they would help kill us. They said that we were a threat to the world, so they put his in these boxes and tied us in chains. They tortured us for hours for answers about our plans to destroy the universe. When we didn't provide answers, they used this weapon to kill us both and poured our blood on the fire. Everything turned black after that and the world started to slowly collapse. The sky turned red and people's bodies were being torn from the inside out, the ones who killed us… their bodies burst in flames and their eyes turned black. That was the evil taking a hold of them, their souls were corrupted because they betrayed us. The world was never the same after that, the world was enslaved by demons, mutant and killers. Only evil walked the earth and they slaughtered any baby born from good. One day two lights appeared and they traveled miles to find one another, once they did they disappeared and their was a huge explosion and then they were gone. Those lights were us and we didn't disappear, we went to the world were now to be happy together.

Tony: they bought us here to kill us! Well there not going to get a chance to.

Pepper: we can't defeat them if were evil, he can control us that way. that's why he bought you here they way he did. It's why he did what he did, so he can turn you evil so he can force you to do what he wanted.

Tony: I don't know how to defeat them otherwise

Pepper: we have some good people in our corner.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Tired of Playing Around!

I'm Tired of Playing Around!

Tony and Pepper finish telling the x-men what Jean and magneto are up to. Tony and Pepper look around and no one seems surprise at the information, not even about the part about Jean. Tony is in disbelief when the x-men tell Tony and pepper about the events that occured with Jean and magneto. They thought that Jean was good now but apparently it had all been an act. They were use to being double crossed by Magneto but not by Jean. is this why the professor sent him there, did he want him to save him or just save the world. Did he already know that she was pass saving or did he still think that she could be saved. Something in his mind told him that he knew that the professor wanted him to save her, how was he going to do that? When she didn't want to be saved? When she had already did so much damage. Having the professor in his head, he knew the professor would say something cheesy like " no one is pass saving. He knew because he would say the same thing. A huge part of him couldn't focus on what the professor or the X-men wanted from him. He only knew what they did to Pepper, he knew that she nearly died on that island because of them and once again she was lying in a hospital bed. At least now she was up, moving around and talking but she still couldn't stand. He kept going over it in his head, over and over again...seeing it in his head frame by frame, ultimately leading up to the moment right now, He couldn't tell the x-men what he was up to but, Jean could probably read his thoughts. He would need to figure out a way to keep her out without going undetected.

Pepper: honey?! (she thought in her head) it's ok, don't be angry...you know what happened last time.

She was right, he almost went off the rails. He was so ready to kill every single one of them without hesitation because of her. Where would that lead him after? How could he face her after what he did, after what he would've become if he just followed his impulses. He wouldn't have cared if she died, if she died because of them…..then all of them would've died too, even if it killed him. They would all be extinct! He could care less if that would be playing into magneto's hands, he would be more than happy to obey his every command…. If it meant getting revenge on the people who got pepper killed. He was lucky she was alive, his life started and ended with her…..if she died then he would too. That may sound cheesy, pathetic or like...whatever some of you might think of me by saying that. Anyway, I could care less what people think of me here. All I care about is her and my family and my future family, If I ever get the chance to have one ...I'm going to do everything in my power to hold onto them. No matter who or what gets in the way, I'm going to protect them first above everyone else…..I'm not going to apologize for that, ever!

Pepper: Tony, are you ok? Honey, please talk to me. I need you to talk to me(she says in her head)

Tony:(in his head) I'm sorry I disappointed you… I mean you almost died because of me again and I just…

pepper:(in her head) Tony

Tony: (in his head) we should talk later, when were alone. We know that we can't trust Jean and magneto but nothing has ruled out the others as well.

Jean Grey: I can hear you two, you know. That device your using to block me out isn't working. Why don't you trust me or more importantly, why don't you trust me?

Tony: maybe it's the fact that you keep invading my privacy, maybe it's the fact that your people forced me to come here, maybe it's the fact that you sent me and my family to a dead zone or maybe it's the fact that you almost killed my wife and brother! I'm done playing around with you guys! All you guys have been doing is jerking me around! You string me along, you tell me parts of my history little by little to keep me at bay, while you still keeping things from me. And yes! You are the enemy!

Pepper: Tony!

Scott: hey!

Tony: no! The truth is, you haven't been you in a long time and now you're playing a role. Your turning your back on your family just like that, you don't care about than ...you are willing to use them and kill them like they never meant anything to you! You make me sick!

Jean: you were willing to do the same thing, weren't you? You thought it, you were going to kill all of us. Remember? you thought that after what happened.

Tony: yes, if anyone from my family would've gotten hurt or killed because of you...then I would do the same to you guys but I would never turn my back on my family or friends. If I ever turned dark, my family would never be the first people I would turn on because ...what?! Huh! Tell me!

Jean: I'm not!

Storm: yes you are.

Jean: what?

Storm: I know when your being fake and when you being honest. For the last few months, you've been trying to hard. Like your trying to act like her but it's coming off like you are mocking her.

Rogue: she's right! You've been acting really weird lately. Like something about you has changed. Like your trying to hide your true intentions, by covering up what you really are.

Tony: the professor and wolverine were concerned about you, they really wanted to help you.

Jean: but not you...you wanna kill me, don't you? Are you going to kill me Iron man? I mean you can try but let's face it, I much stronger than you are.

Tony: Yes. I do want to kill you. After everything you did to Pepper, yes I want you to die but this isn't you.

Jean: aww is this where you give me a speech about what a good person I am and blah blah.

Tony: no. I'm not going to give you some long thoughtful speech because, you don't care about that. You don't care about these people anymore but they still care about you. Which is what you use against them. I on the other hand, I don't care about you or them. I honestly can't understand why they tolerate you like this, your evil and you killed their family. You would've been out a long time ago.

Jean: like I care what you think or want, I could kill you right now If I wanted to and I could make you suffer.

Tony: you could do all of those things, If I let you but that nice little bracelet I just slapped on you wrist, that's there to prevent you from doing all of that.

Jean: how? I was reading you mind the entire time. How!

Tony: you thought you were reading my mind the entire time, truth is, it was just a recording.

Jean: that's impossible! (she lifts her hand but nothing happens)

Tony: I also created a device to take away your powers.

Jean: when did you do that?

Tony: our first meeting together, anything magic related that you've done has been an illusion.

Jean: thats, that's...impossible!

Tony: I'm not doing this, I have better things to do. So, when your eyes stop turning black, when you stop having evil thoughts and wanting to destroy the world get back to me. And don't try to lie to me because we will know.

Jean: it must be nice, to be on that high horse almighty.

Tony: I don't think that I'm almighty, in fact I don't think that I'm special at all. What I do know is that I want to help you, not because I owe you or you owe me. I'm doing it because that's what I do, I'm doing it because I would want people to stop me...and no, that's not selfish...I just want a back up plan. I just want to be there for everyone because that's the kind of person I am. Now, sit down, shut up! And stop feeling sorry for yourself. Stop with the I'm almighty and walking on your high horse because your use to being in the place that I am now. So stop being stubborn and let me help you. When the smart version of you is ready to talk let me know.

To be honest, the last thing that I wanted to do was talk. I didn't want to be here at all, I hate to sound like a broken record but I wanted to be with Pepper. I had imagined us sitting next to the fire, drinking champagne and talking about things that weren't important. That's what we loved doing, spending endless hours talking about nothing. I just loved watching her smile and laugh as she would fidget uncomfortably in her seat. Now, she looks at me like I'm an idiot and I love it because I get to see her and be around her all if I piss her off and she wants nothing to do with me, I'm still lucky that she is someone in my life. Anyway, I better quit before I start sounding too cheesy and If she saw this, she would say the same thing. That's why I love her so much, we were always on the same page and we always knew what each other needed. Being here was different, being here felt like I was always alone, it felt like we were always being separated. It was like we needed each other and she was crying out for me but I could never reach her in time. I was just disappointing her time after time and yet, she still stuck by me and I just didn't know how to make it up to her. Being stuck here with these people who didn't care about me or anyone else. Just stuck in this dimension of their mind that was all about them. Honestly, I was sick of it! I was tired of the dialogue of having to sit and pretend that I cared about it. Gosh! I don't know how to explain it, how to explain how they would drone on and on about themselves and their issues. How they are so willing to put people's lives in danger and do whatever it takes, even if that means forcing people to help them. Gosh! I was so pissed off! I had no words to describe how I was feeling, I was just pissed at the entire situation and them and...I know! I know! I said all of this before but I wanted to go back home and spend every second with Pepper. They just infuriate me because they didn't understand how I was feeling, how could they not ...ugh! Look how I sound? What's the word for that? Anyway, we should really get back to whatever jean is babbling about.

Jean: I've heard all about you Iron, man!

Tony: great! So you're one of many people to join the I hate Iron man club. You've just confirmed what I already knew, your nothing special. Jean on the other hand is, she always helps people. Not for some reward or as receipts that she can confront people with to make them feel guilty. You know what, I have more important things to do than this.

Pepper: tony, a minute.

Tony: you don't have to tell me, I know. I was out of line and I'm sorry that I blew up at you. You don't have to worry, it's not gonna happen again.

Pepper: I wasn't going to scold you for what you said, you were right but you shouldn't have blown up at her. I just think you need to talk to someone and make better friends.

Tony: I'm sorry what did you say that again. I need a record of this on my phone, I can make it your ringtone.

Pepper: say what again? What did I say?

Tony and pepper laugh

Pepper: you were right. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you.

Tony: hmmm...what kind of alone time are we talking about.

Pepper: nothing I want you repeating to Rhodey.

Tony: no promises(laughs).

Pepper: i'm going to hurt you.

Tony: if you keep doing that, then I'm going to have to call domestic violence. I mean I'm a tough guy but I can only tolerate so much.

Pepper: (laughs) well, who's going to believe you. After all, as they say I'm a national treasure.

Tony: you are a national treasure(smiles).

Pepper: your too much but..

Tony: that's what you love about me.

Pepper: someone's tooting their own horn, you sound so fool of yourself.

Tony: I actually have a little thing for us set up.

Pepper: really? And how have you managed to do all of that? Wait, what was I thinking… I stopped asking that question a long time ago.

Tony:see, you always know what I'm thinking. I was just about to say that.

Pepper: (smiles) I needed to tell you something.

Tony: I know! I know! Your so lucky to have found me, you count your lucky stars everyday.

Pepper: oh yes! I'm so lucky to have found you. You are sexy, funny, smart, talented, open-minded and very outspoken. I just love that in a man, smart and outspoken is very sexy to me and it's extra sexy when his funny as well as other qualities.

Tony: really?

Pepper: yes. (smiles and they lean in for a kiss).

Storm: Tony! There's trouble, we need your help!

Tony: in a minute! (leans forward)

Pepper: you better go, I got to suit up too. We'll talk later.


End file.
